Keep on Betting!
by NavyBlueMarquise
Summary: A new teacher giving our friends a rather strange project to do, Téa and the others having small bets from time to time; Little did they know that these bets will lead to danger and death. A lot of more coming up. Seto&Téa, Alister&Téa and slight Joey


Hey Everyone, here is my new story for you.

As for the other stories which are still pending...so sorry but my word processor is faulting time and again. Till the time I rectify the mistakes and I retrieve my work...you'll be able to know the end of them.

I would like to tell you this; the characters are actually kind of out of character sometimes in this story so when later, you realise some small things which are uncommon for any character, know that I've already told you about it.

There will be humour, romance, violence, suspense and angst. I could not really put all these in the genre option. The couples as you know will be the Azureshipping(my favourite) and also I decided to place the triangle by adding Alister as the other one who loves Téa and thus completing the triangle made up of Seto, Téa and Alister. Joey and Mai are the two others who will be coupled in this fic.

Whenever a character will be dying, just don't attempt to kill me, alright? I'm saying so because I know how** not** light their death will be. OK, I won't spoil the suspense of the plot further. Don't worry, the title had been well chosen, you'll see it as you progress into reading the chapters.

So, the important occasion for which I posted this fic on the 27th of February; my dad's birthday! Happy Birthday Dad! May your soul rest in peace!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters or else, there would be no happier person than me!!! (Yeah, you were waiting for it all this time.)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Simple but annoying bets.**

* * *

"Isn't he cute?"

"Not any cuter than Seto Kaiba."

"Yeah right but still, Kaiba is the most eligible bachelor for a teenager but look at this one; for someone around twenty two or three, whatever, he has a nice ass."

"He is so young, so handsome, what do you say?"

"How come someone like him is a **teacher**?"

Those were the murmurings among the girls in the business studies class. The reason was quite undoubtedly the new teacher who was going to be here for a whole semester.

Mr. Marc Anderson was a teacher who had previously been working in the US. He was originated from that said continent and he had been transferred to Japan for some time and that fact made him a supply teacher. He being young did not really facilitate his task with girls swarming him up in the classroom as well as anywhere else **possible**.

At that particular moment, since the bell had not rung yet, he was busy talking on his mobile phone. The girls glared daggers at the phone for captivating the attention of their handsome teacher.

"I bet he is talking to his girlfriend."

"I bet he is talking to his parents back there in the US."

They were all trying to get a clue of what he was talking about and right then, the girls were not very good at lips reading and that explained all the squinting of the eyes that were going on.

Marc noticed their seriously curious gaze and turned his back to them, leaving them a good chance of staring at his figure and well, at a** particular** place.

* * *

_Just who does she think she is?_

Seto Kaiba, the ultimately most eligible bachelor as the fan girls would say was angry at **someone**.

Walking through the corridors to his classroom, Kaiba was unnaturally holding his briefcase carelessly and thank god that there was not that much of a crowd on his way or else the poor people would have been shoved aside.

His blue eyes flashed nothing else but anger, his forehead was damp with small beads of sweat and his brown locks stuck onto it making him look adorable if it was not for his big glare and if he dared smiled for once.

He was grateful that those mobs of fan girls were not in his way or else he would have invented a whole new way of praising girls in the opposite and he would have vent his anger on these girls.

He still remembered everything that happened that morning and his encounter with a certain brunette girl with a bunch of morons outside in the yard a few minutes ago.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Mr. Kaiba, sir." Roland said as he rolled down the tinted window separating the front of the limo from the back.

Seto who was typing furiously across his laptop simply rose up his head to glance at him, his eyes clearly displaying the message,

"Why the hell did you interrupt me for?"

He then drew his attention back to his laptop as he lent an ear to Roland who cleared his throat before speaking.

"I'm afraid that we are going to encounter a breakdown, sir."

Seto sighed and put his laptop away as he looked back at Roland.

"Roland, I don't pay you to beat around the bush so will you **please** get to the point." He said sharply.

Roland shifted in his seat and his face wore a rather hurt expression.

_Huh? Why the hell did he do that for? Don't tell me that he was intimidated or hurt by what I said right now. Don't count on me to apologise, Roland!_

"Well, the carburettor is nearing drought and also the brakes have somewhat failed and the worst of it is…that…the school is about two miles away."

Roland said quite silently.

"Two miles!?" Seto cried out.

Roland could have laugh out loud. He had never seen his master having such a**normal** reaction.

"You are kidding right, Roland? You've got to be kidding me!" Seto Kaiba was definitely not conscious of what he was saying and when he did realised what he was doing, he cleared his throat and took his serious note.

"Are you sure about that, Roland?"

"Positive, Sir!" Roland replied, army style.

Seto was not paying attention to the way that Roland answered him. Right then, he had better things to think of. Things like 'How to go to school now?' 'Whether to halt a taxi to go to school or not' 'Is there even a taxi here?'

Damn, he was regretting all this time that his small brother asked him to take his own car to go to school. Sure, Seto was not a lazy bone in sports but the idea of walking up to two miles, carrying a briefcase, a laptop and a lot of important documents along a steep relief to go to a school where staircases were the kings, seriously that idea was insane and it was not really welcomed to him.

_No way am I going to walk all these._

"I bet the limo is soon going to stop soon."

He heard Roland say.

_Don't speak ill, Roland! And why the hell __did you leave this window open? I don't need anyone to see my hysteria!_

The screeching of the wheels cut his thoughts and the limo soon stopped after halting each and every time causing Seto to find himself on the floor…of the limo.

_Remind me to burn this limo later!_

Seto got up and steadied himself while he brushed off the imaginary dust that he thought was on his school jacket. Any limousine that belonged to Kaiba Corp ought to be dustless and absolutely nickel.

"Are you OK sir?" Roland stared at his boss concernedly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Seto said as he got out of his vehicle.

"What time is it?" He asked though he was wearing a watch himself.

"Quarter to seven, Sir!" Roland answered as he checked whether anything could be done with that 'knocked out' limo.

Seto sighed and he looked around only to meet the deathly silence in this area. He then looked at Roland and cursed mentally,

_Damn, Roland, there is something called servicing and why are there all these petrol stations along the motorway and the other roads?_

He rolled his eyes as he remembered all these times that Roland asked him if he wanted to stop and when he clearly refused. He blamed Roland for the 'bad formulation' of his question.

* * *

Good for him that the sun was hiding among the clouds that day and that the heat was not at its highest degree ever.

What could he do apart from sighing? He scrutinised the sky as if he could see right through the clouds and he flashed a smile, a genuine one. The clouds were indeed lucky.

* * *

Seto looked for any other alternative to what he was thinking. He watched the desert street in front of him. Why did he have to live so far from school and the civilisation? He placed his hands in his pocket and once again, as he did it for the umpteenth time, he sighed.

_I guess it's the only way! _

He lifted his briefcase and made his way to school on foot.

"Wait Sir, I will call for another vehicle." Roland shouted as he removed his mobile phone and started dialling a number.

"Don't. There is no need for that. I'm going to school like this itself."

Seto said before resuming his walk.

"But--"

Seto raised his hand as his back was to Roland and the latter stop right there and opted to say something else.

"Have a nice day then, Mr. Kaiba."

* * *

_Sure Roland. Sure! _

Seto thought sarcastically. How **nicer** could it get when it was still early and such a big mishap, actually happened?

_Great! _

Seto walked slowly as he knew that he had all his time to go to school and who would dare comment him even if he was late.

He watched the trees, the birds, the rocks, the grass, the sky, the clouds, the hiding sun, and the leaves flying across his way. To sum up; he was watching any slightest movement that occurred. There was nothing better to do as he was alone in a gigantic natural type of an area.

Seto suddenly halted his steps and looked right in front of him, to his left, to his right then right behind him and he smiled to himself. He was halfway to school now and he was not tired.

For sure, there was nobody on the streets so the CEO did something that no sane person would have ever thought that he could do…in a public place.

He ran a hand through his silky locks and removed his mobile from his pocket and pressed a few keys, he then place a small headset in his right ear and started to shake his head in a rather cute way; he was listening to music.

He started to whistle the lyrics of the song in a very calm way. For once, he was not competing with anybody for some work or maybe he was competing with the birds. But still, the over-worked CEO was relaxing himself.

He looked down at his watch.

_Thirty minutes to go before eight. I've got plenty of time._

* * *

Téa Gardner was in a very happy mood. She woke up early in the morning and took her bath at ease. She took her own sweet time to prepare herself and ate her breakfast. She then called at Yugi's place to tell the still sleeping boy that he did not need to wait for her to go to school that day.

She wanted to go to school on her own. She wanted to dance with the gentle gust in the small exotic corner of the town. She wanted to sing with the birds and pick up some flowers. Well, she wanted to have a pleasurable moment before going to school.

She made her way to the paradisiacal like walk park. She was taking pictures and filming the beauty of the natural environment all around her. She bent down to collect some beautiful flowers and added them to the bouquet that she held in her hand. She was humming to herself when she noticed a familiar figure walking, looking at the sky and wait a second…was he singing or humming anything that rang much as a normal song?

_This can't be. **He** can't be doing this. This is surely some kind of alien or somewhat that resembles **him** a lot. _

She examined him further and more carefully. No doubt, with that colour of hair, that briefcase, that sexy figure and that…**height**, it was surely none other than Seto Kaiba.

_But why is he singing? How can he sing? Most importantly, what is he doing here, walking? Where are his Kaiba Corp limo and his driver and all his usual…**richness**? _

Just then, Seto removed his mobile from his pocket and switched off his media player.

_Yeah right! You were looking for his usual things? _

However, Seto had not stopped his whistling.

_Wow, rather melodious voice, he could replace birds if he wanted. _

Téa smirked evilly. So, the guy thought he was alone and he was doing abnormal things for someone like himself. She definitely had to take advantage of the situation.

She walked up behind Seto and yelled in his ear in an over-cheerful voice, "If it isn't Seto Kaiba in the park and singing?"

* * *

Seto loosened his grip on his briefcase and caught Téa by her shoulders and shoved her in front of him.

Ouch, that definitely had to hurt. You can't really blame Seto for this. He knew self defence yes but right then, he was not defending himself, he was kind of punishing the one who dared mess with him from behind. After all, that yelling surely was not welcomed by him. He hated when people violated his privacy and it had just been the case.

Seto looked at the one in front of him and rolled his eyes as he recognised who she was.

_Should've known… Gardner! Good for her!_

* * *

"Kaiba, you bastard!"

She mumbled angrily as she stood up.

"Don't bother, Gardner. Who is the idiot who yelled first? You, of course! As usual, the cheerleader cannot keep her mouth shut for a second. You've got what you deserved and that's it!"

Seto said flatly as he retrieved his briefcase from the ground.

"You conceited moron, you did not have to do that, you know!" Téa came up to him.

"Neither did you have to do what you did." Seto said back to her.

They were both glaring at each other until Téa's lips curled into a smirk.

"You are insane Gardner, laughing at yourself like this. If you are trying to intimidate me, you can still dream."

Seto said as he watched Téa smirk widened.

_She's definitely losing it. Seto, how much force did you apply when you made her kiss the ground previously?_

* * *

"So?" Téa asked.

"What do you mean by so?" Seto asked back.

"Which song was it again?" Téa asked as she chuckled lightly.

"Which song was what?" Seto asked acting completely ignorant.

"The same song that you were humming back then, do you remember?" Téa replied while she rolled her eyes.

"No." Seto said carelessly.

"Yeah! I believe you Kaiba." She said with sarcasm.

"Good then, bye!" Seto said before pursuing his route to school.

"Hey wait Kaiba, since we are going to the same place, we can go together, it's only a ten minutes' walk from here and right now, we have full twenty minutes." Téa ran to catch up with him.

"Nice to see that you can read time but no thanks, I don't wish to walk to school with you by my side."

Seto said as he stared down at his own feet.

"Oh come on or else I will tell everyone what I've seen." Téa said as she placed her hands on her waist.

Seto stopped instantly, he swiftly turned his head in her direction and then he placed his trademark smirk on his face before opening his mouth.

"Are you that desperate to walk next to me? I'm not. Go on, no one will believe any of your words unless you have some proof."

"My friends will. They won't demand any proof. They believe in me and my words and they know that I don't lie; at least, not every time. They are very good persons who will support me unlike you who is such an idiot that you can't even walk a few steps with anyone but your shadow. My friends--"

Téa started talking a lot about how much trust, confidence and other emotions and things her friends had in her.

Seto watched her defeated by her bragging about the bunch of buffoons that he hated.

* * *

_Where did I go wrong in the business world to deserve this? Why can't she shut her mouth about friendship? Ah who is the one who invented this thing? I feel like killing him or should I simply kill her?_

He smirked at his thought. Why not? He could kill her there and leave her body in this desert place. No one would suspect him.

"Cut the crap, will you?" Seto said annoyingly.

"And they—what? What did you say? I won't shut up." Téa said as she shoved something into Seto's face.

It was pink and it was decidedly not the latest of the technology.

_Her…mobile? What does she think I can do with this? I have better than this at my disposition. _

"So far as proof is concerned, I have it right in front of your nose, Kaiba!" Téa said as she removed it from Seto's face and searched through it.

"Really, do you? Then, show it to me." Seto challenged her, hoping that she was not serious.

"As you wish, Kaiba! You will regret messing with me." Téa replied busy with her mobile.

_Why do I have to regret anything? She was the one who messed with me first. Does she really have the proof of what I did? That's my only preoccupation for now! _

"Here, see for yourself."

Téa raised up her mobile to his face. He looked at her face then at her mobile and he sighed.

"That's only some stupid flowers." He commented.

"SSh…Shut up and watch." Téa said.

Seto rolled his eyes. He was watching a small clip that Téa filmed and all it showed was flowers, birds and more flowers. Her voice could be heard talking about all the beauty and whatever thing about these adorable things.

"I'm still waiting." Seto said boldly and boringly.

"Yeah, wait only a little more." Téa added.

Just then, the screen changed from one view to another. It looked as if the mobile was suddenly snapped in another direction. There, was the great Seto Kaiba, walking in the pathway, with his headset and his eyes closed. His whistling could also be heard. The normal way in which he was acting was completely saved in Téa's mobile's memory.

His eyes widened in horror as Téa snatched the mobile and put it safely in her school bag. Seto got out of his shock when he heard Téa laughing.

"If only you could see your face Kaiba…you are so funny."

Seto was definitely not happy with those words of Téa's.

* * *

Hmmm...not yet over, this chapter I mean (..) as I said and I repeat, I've go a faulty program for now...see you later! (Sighs! Review if possible!) 


End file.
